Kikyō Kushida
(Anime) (PV 2015) |english = Sarah Wiedenheft }} |Kushida Kikyō}} is one of the main characters of the You-Zitsu series. She is a student of class 1-D. She is quite popular in her class as well as the whole school as she aims to befriend everyone. Appearance Kikyō is a teenage girl of average height with crimson gradient eyes and short beige-coloured hair. She is noted for having a well-endowed figure and is considered attractive by the boys in her class. When outside school, she wears a light blue dress with a white colour and has teal coloured jacket covering it. Personality She boasts tremendous popularity among students as the D-Class' idol. She aims to be friends with everyone not just in D-Class as shown when she extended to befriending Honami Ichinose of B-Class. She wants to get along well with her classmate, Suzune, but the latter coldly refuses her multiple gestures of friendship. It is revealed that she also has a hidden side to her personality. She professes her hatred for Suzune, while Kiyotaka Ayanokōji listened. She warned him not to tell anyone or else she would accuse him of sexual assault. She also felt no hesitation or uneasiness when she placed his hand on her breast as evidence to her accusation. She returned to her kind-hearted self immediately after he promised he'd keep her secret, which left him to question over either personality were real. Despite her disdain for Suzune, she still attempts to befriend meaning she may simply dislike her ways and wants to get along. In a talk with Kiyotaka, she reveals that her disdain for Suzune is due to the latter not having a hidden side unlike herself. During this, she was sincere which was contrasting to her violent tendencies but part of her other-self was seen when she called Kiyotaka mean for being vague in his answer to her question. Abilities Academic Abilities Plot Kikyō is first seen on the school bus when she tries to persuade Rokusuke Kōenji to give up his seat for an elderly woman. He refused to comply, as the woman gave up on the seat. In the manga, however, Rokusuke eventually moved. She was next seen in the class introducing herself to her classmates, stating she hopes they could all be friends with them gaining her instant popularity. At some point, she befriended Honami of B-Class to further her goal of making friends with everyone. She later speaks to Kiyotaka asking for his help in befriending Suzune as he asks why she states it was due to him being the only person she talks to in the class. Her plan goes awry as Suzune saw through it and rejected the thought of friendship as she considered it unnecessary. Despite this, Kikyō still made an acquaintance out of Kiyotaka who was more accepting of her offer of friendship. When he sees her greet Honami, she reveals that she did not just want to befriend their class but the whole school. After the party, Kiyotaka noticed she left her phone and tried to return it to her but she was already in the elevator and had left the dorm building. While alone she angrily curses Suzune, Kikyō threatened him with the false accusation of sexual harassment by putting his hand on her breast. She told him not to tell the tell their class about her secret which he promised to not expose as she went back to her bubbly-self, causing him to wonder which was the real her. The next day, she meets Suzune and they go to the elevator where they meet Kiyotaka who she talks to for a while, completely ignoring what happened the previous night. After the elevator opens, Suzune leaves the pair as Kikyō is disappointed as she expected to walk to school together. She is then happily greeted by Honami who she returns the greeting before Honami inquired if Kiyotaka was her boyfriend but is told that is not the case. Honami then asked if they got their points but isn't given an answer as the two are confused by her question. She and Kiyotaka go to class and learn that because of a recent incident they wouldn't get points until a solution comes up. Eventually, its revealed that the incident was fought between Ken and some students of C-Class. Kikyō then gathers the class into helping prove the latter's innocence by asking Kiyotaka if he'll help out to which he agrees and she tries the same for Suzune who brushes her off and leaves. After they searched for witnesses, she and her group were disappointed that nothing came up as the others began suggesting Ken was lying about self-defence. When Honami showed up and says she will help Kikyō and her friends out in proving Sudō's innocence, Kikyō happily thanked Honami for the aid. Kiyotaka grabbed her wary as Kikyō was confused by his behaviour before Honami assured him that her actions were well-meaning as she stated she had a debt to him. Kikyō was very curious to know exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka. During the school cruise, she enjoys herself at the pool before being called upon by Kanji Ike who asks to speak with her. They meet and he appears nervous as he asks to call her by her first name which she allows if she can do the same for him. She is then put off by his excitement but is shown smiling about it. Later on, she wanders the ship and found Kiyotaka with Airi who suddenly left as Kikyō is confused by this strange behaviour as she spoke to Kiyotaka notices his uneasiness around her even shifting back to her other personality to make him talk with her. She inquired if he was nervous being alone with her which he confirms as she explains she had that guess before she goes back to her happy self-assured. She also appeared to want to tell him something but backs out at the last minute and simply leaves. In the middle of the test, she noticed his and Suzune's close association as other students took note of it as well. After the survival test, she and the class thank Suzune for her "help" in passing the test. She slips away to talk with Kiyotaka, she notes on how popular Suzune had become and she explained that she hates Suzune because of her not having a hidden side. She also asked if he had to choose between siding with her or Suzune as he remarked he didn't know as she jokingly calls him mean. Trivia * As D-Class is for those with defective traits, Kikyō is that she possesses a hidden personality. References Site Navigation